


Fuckin' Fantastic

by mhunter10



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Bipolar Ian, Brothers, Deleted Scenes, Fix-It, Gen, M/M, Mention of mickey, Sibling Bonding, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 11:56:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12210822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: Based on the season 7 deleted scenes where Lip and Ian talk about Ian going to Mexico with Mickey.





	Fuckin' Fantastic

“Mexico?”

“Yep. Stupid, right?”

“Why didn’t you?”

Ian looks up from the table and at his brother. He can’t help the way his heartbeat picks up at the thought of…what? His brother actually wanting to know? That he might have been wrong in his decision?

“Think I should’ve?” He questioned.

“Fuck no!” Lip shook his head, then shrugged. “Maybe? Still surprised you didn’t…”

Ian rolled his eyes, “Thanks for the vote of confidence, asshole.” He looked back down at the table and wondered why exactly he was having this conversation with someone who never cared before. But it did feel good to finally admit where he’d been…what he’d done. It had been eating him up inside since the bus ride home, but of course the Gallagher curse of interrupting bullshit kicked in. Finding out his mom died made him want to get off the bus and never set foot in Chicago again. It made him want Mickey, especially at the funeral sitting next to the guy who barely knew her. And yet his soft hands had sufficed. He was trying to win Trevor back, despite knowing he wasn’t who he lost.

“I don’t know,” Lip continues, “…You always did go a little... loco with Mickey.”

Ian gave him a look Mickey had given him on many occasions, then looked away. “I got in the car with him…” It’s something he’s been saying to himself that only slightly kills his guilt and regret. He’d gotten in that car, and the next car, given him his savings, told him he loved him….

“But then you didn’t,” Lip points out. Ian stays quiet. “The Ian I know would’ve done whatever he wanted.”

“Then maybe you don’t know me,” Ian counters, but he doesn’t look up. He hears lip shrug it off.

“Hard to know a guy who only blurts out how he feels when he’s between a rock and a hard place.”

Ian knows Lip is right, and Lip knows he’s right, so they both say nothing. Ian remembers coming to his brother for everything. Then something changed and suddenly it was like pulling teeth. Lip always had something to fucking say when he was just as messed up on his high horse or whatever. Mostly Ian regrets not telling anyone just how deep things were with he and Mickey. But anyone with eyes could see it between them, so maybe it wasn’t on them to tell the whole world that they were probably soul mates.

Then Lip chuckles and shakes his head. “I’m having trouble picturing you near the equator. You’d have to cover up like a motherfucker down there!” He laughs.

Ian grins outwardly, but feels his heart soar on the inside. Mickey mentioning his pale ass with a look in his eyes like he was just happy to have Ian there at all, plays in his mind. Mickey was happy with him. They were happy. Ian would’ve gladly burned as long as Mickey was there. He’d sat through a christening party just because, but suddenly he couldn’t do it when it mattered? It made his smile falter and Lip notices. He continues to tease him about having to wear a sombrero and those gloves Asian ladies wear.

Then he asks a question he’s never asked him before about any of his boyfriends. It catches him off guard because it means things are different. He’s changed and it’s not all the bipolar or the meds or any of the shit they’ve been dealing with. And every moment he’s not with the one he should be with, he becomes more and more an Ian that no one recognizes. And that’s what hits him hard about the question. Because Lip knows what he’s really asking.

“The sex any good?” He looks him in the eyes, and there’s a slight smile on his face.

Ian smiles back because he’s known the answer since the first time. He’s in love with Mickey Milkovich. 

“Fuckin’ fantastic,” he says. He knows what he needs to do, but that’s a conversation for another day.

Lip nods, almost like he’s giving his approval. He pours more coffee and takes a sip.

“That a thing again?”

“Trying.”

“Good.” He’s been worried about his brother, about all his siblings.

Lip ducks his head. “Don’t get your hopes up.”

“How many days?”

“Right now I’m just counting hours,” he admits, but he sounds okay with it.

“It’s something. You’re already doing better than fucking Frank, right?”

Lip nods and stands to leave. He puts his hand on Ian’s shoulder and squeezes.

“I’m glad you came back,” he says, then leans in. “But you don’t belong here.”

He leaves.

Ian knows he's right.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I haven't written anything in two months and this isn't the update ya'll been waiting for, but just take it for now, okay? I promise I haven't abandoned Sugar Daddy or everything else it looks like I've abandoned. I barely have time to give a fuck these days..


End file.
